CloudClan (rp)
This Clan currently belongs to Moonbird and Jaymoon. If a cat has died (and done nothing evil in life) they go here and are based on their rank when they died. If we have forgotten to add a cat, please comment and tell us the cats name. Thank You! Who Are We? :We are the dead cats of the Cat Clans, but only the pure of heart. The cats who have done evil in their life go to Place of Fallen Clouds. We watch over our old clanmates and send messages of warnings to the chosen cats. We live in the sky, on the clouds. Others We RP With :We are with all the Clans except RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, JaguarClan, CheetahClan, LionClan and TigerClan. Allegiances Leaders: :Branchstar - A brown tom with thin tabby stripes all over his pelt. He has a cream chest, paws, ears and tail tip, along with stunning sapphire eyes (Jaymoon) Deputies: :Snowear - a black tom with a white left ear and blue eyes Medicine Cats: Medicine Cat Apprentices: Warriors: : Bluetail - A blue-gray tortoiseshell she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes. (Berryflower) Apprentices: :Twilightpaw - Fluffy, long-haired black tom with a silver chest, paws, ears and tail-tip, long claws and soft, loving green eyes. Brother of Cloudpelt. (Moonbird) Queens: :Hawkflight- Brown she-cat with a golden muzzle and paws, and brown eyes. Real Mother of Brackenpaw and Greenpaw. (EmmatheFoxwing) Kits: Elders: RPG Bluetail padded to the fresh-kill pile. Mouse or rabbit? she thought. Her belly growled with hunger. She hadn't eaten in over 3 days. But when she tried to eat, she felt full, What's wrong with me? She though. ---- Hawkflight padded over to Bluetail. "Something wrong?" she asked quietly. - EmmatheFoxwing Branchstar came over as well, a questioning look in his eyes. "Bluetail, what's the matter?" He asked with a soothing voice. ---- Bluetail sighed. "I don't know..." She mewed. "I just...can't eat for some reason." 06:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Branchstar's eyes softened. "Bluetail, don't you know?" He asked gently. "You're in Cloudclan." ---- "I know" Bluetail said. "I'm so hungry...I just want to eat! But I can't!" She wailed. 03:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Branchstar sighed, and shook his head. "I cannot understand the pain of a mother, but I can feel the pain of losing your clan. Bluetail, everyone in CloudClan knows your time to die wasn't supposed to be near." He looked up. "Your kits and mate will be safe. CloudClan makes sure of that." He cocked an eye at Bluetail. "You can visit them you know. In their dreams." --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 04:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- She turned her back on the leader. "I want to be with them...Not watch them." She growled 05:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Branchstar sighed. "Visiting isn't the same as watching." --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 06:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Of course it's not," Bluetail growled, "Little Cloudpaw..." She murmured. "She looks exactly like me." 10:19 Wed Oct 3 10:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:RP Clans